Surmenage et magnésium
by Maknae3
Summary: Le garçon sourit doucement. Malgré ça, il y avait des avantages à vivre avec Momotarou. C'était quelqu'un de drôle et énergique. Leur cohabitation différait totalement de celle qu'il avait eue avec Rin. C'était plus...jovial. Ca lui plaisait bien. Et cela, en partit parce que le jeune Mikoshiba lui plaisait, lui aussi.


**HEYA!**

**Alors, voilà un texte que j'ai écris il y a...un petit moment ( Seigneur Dieu, ma correctrice est d'une flemme! ) Mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais. J'espère donc que vous apprécierez cette fiction mes petites frites!**

**La touche "review" n'attend que vous! **

_Surmenage et magnésium_

Quand Nitori arriva dans sa chambre, il était déjà tard. Le jeune nageur s'était précipité au devant de son lit avant de s'y jeter sans ménagement, respirant l'odeur reposante de lavande que dégageait ses draps.

Sa journée avait été tout simplement exténuante.

Il avait passé tout son après midi à la piscine, a essayer de battre des records en brasse. Pendant sa dernière course, lors du relais contre Nagisa, il avait perdu. Faute de souffle et d'entraînement.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris n'était pas mauvais, au contraire. Il s'était énormément amélioré depuis ces trois dernières semaines. Maintenant, en brasse, il parvenait à dépasser les autres deuxièmes années d'un bonne tête. Cependant, il avait toujours les mêmes difficultés dans ses virages – qu'il prenait effroyablement trop tôt- ce qui le faisait inexorablement ralentir.  
En plus, Rin – « Matsuoka - Senpai », ne cessait de lui dire qu'il pliait trop les genoux lors de ses plongeons.

A côté de lui, Nagisa ressemblait à un nageur accompli.

Il était certain qu'avec ses cheveux blonds qui n'arrêtaient pas de former des épis au-dessus de sa tête, ses yeux violets qui brillaient d'un éclat naïf et son caractère candide, Nitori n'aurait jamais soupçonné une telle performance. Bien sûr, le petit Aiichiro l'avait déjà vu nager. Mais entre voir le blond depuis gradins et se tenir dans des couloirs voisins, il y avait une véritable différence.

Nagisa était loin d'être imposant ou effrayant – pas comme Matsuoka-senpai qui pouvait dégager une aura des plus angoissantes. Au contraire ! Le jeune nageur de brasse avait une joie de vivre contagieuse – il n'y avait qu'à voir les «Ai-Chan » que le blond n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer avec un sourire bienheureux collé aux lèvres.

Lors de la course, alors que Nitori ne pouvait qu'apercevoir la mousse que les battements de son adversaire produisaient, il s'était juré de battre Nagisa à leur prochaine rencontre.  
Et quand Aiichiro Nitori faisait une promesse, il s'y tenait.

Voilà pourquoi il était resté dans l'eau tout l'après midi et autant qu'il l'avait pu dans la soirée.  
D'ailleurs, il y serait encore si son nouvel entraîneur n'était pas passé par là. Rin, qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux, lui avait crié d'une voix tonique :

«Ai, sors de là ! Pas de surmenage ! »

Au début, Nitori n'avait pas bougé mais le requin avait hurlé son nom d'une voix réprobatrice, qui avait d'ailleurs résonné dans l'immensité de la piscine. Le poisson d'eau douce avait pris ses jambes à son cou.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait appris, c'était qu'un Matsuoka- senpai en colère, équivalait à une descente en enfer. Et ça, très peu pour lui !

Nitori enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Ses cheveux gris étaient encore humides et le coussin risquait d'être trempé.  
Mais l'adolescent avait vraiment l'esprit trop ailleurs pour se préoccuper de ce genre de futilité. Il ramena ses bras à la hauteur de sa tête. Ses doigts étaient encore fripés et ils dégageaient une furieuse odeur de chlore – tout comme le reste de son corps, malgré le gel douche au citron et à la framboise qu'il avait utilisé.

Plusieurs des nageurs qu'il connaissait avaient gardé cette odeur un peu âcre de magnésium. Seijuro Mikoshiba, Matsuoka Rin et même Nanase Haruka – enfin, c'est ce que Nitori avait senti en passant près de ce dernier.  
Ce n'était pas désagréable comme senteur. Pas vraiment.  
Mais à force, c'était comme si elle faisait partie d'eux.

Bizarrement, Nitori était plutôt content que cette odeur persiste sur lui. C'était comme une preuve de son acharnement. Une sorte de récompense invisible.  
Le jeune poisson sourit à cette pensée et fixa la seule fenêtre de la chambre.

Des petits bruits résonnèrent au dehors, brisant le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle.  
Nitori distingua le chant de quelques sauterelles, le hurlement d'une chouette. Mais ce qui l'absorba par dessus tout, ce fut le vent. Il n'y en avait pas énormément. Le nageur parvenait tout juste à l'entendre siffler dans les feuilles des arbres. Ce bruit le détendit et il se laissa complètement aller dans son lit. Le jeune homme aux regard azur allait s'endormir, bercé par le vent et...

*Bip Bip Bip*

Et la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Aiichiro déplia avec peine son bras et attrapa l'appareil électronique qui ne cessait de diffuser des notes suraigues. Il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, mais son corps était en piteux état. Ses muscles étaient à vif et réaliser des mouvements lui provoquait une cuisante douleur. Nul doute que demain, même marcher serait un vrai calvaire.

Le nageur soupira, aigri. Tout ça pour un message.  
De Momo, en plus !  
Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ?

Nitori survola rapidement les 4 lignes qui faisaient office de message.  
Momo était au marché et, apparemment, il tenait à ce que le garçon aux cheveux gris le rejoingne.

L'adolescent soupira plus longuement cette fois. Il rédigea une brève réponse dans laquelle il expliquait qu'il était trop mal en point pour sortir. Et que diable fichait-il au marché à cette heure ci ?

La réaction du plus jeune ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ai-Chan » fronça les sourcils.

« J'ATDS » était tout ce qui s'afficher sur l'écran.

Il réfléchit un moment et tenta de décoder ce texto mais, son cerveau n'était visiblement pas d'humeur.

Alors, il referma l'appareil.

Aiichiro ne put empêcher le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.  
Momo était un compagnon de chambre insupportable. Ses maillots et serviettes traînaient dans la pièce. Son sac à dos était renversé et son contenu éparpillé sur le sol.  
En ce qui concernait le lit du jeune Mikoshiba, Nitori n'osait même pas y penser.  
Connaissant Momo, la couchette devait ressembler à un véritable champ de bataille. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la couette qui pendillait, instable, sur l'une des barres de fer qui délimitait le lit.  
D'un moment à l'autre, la couverture allait s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol.

Le garçon sourit doucement. Malgré ça, il y avait des avantages à vivre avec Momotarou.  
C'était quelqu'un de drôle et énergique. Leur cohabitation différait totalement de celle qu'il avait eue avec Rin. C'était plus...jovial.  
Ca lui plaisait bien.  
Et cela, en partit parce que le jeune Mikoshiba lui plaisait, lui aussi.

Nitori écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte à quel point sa pensée avait dérivé. Il s'empourpra brutalement et dissimula son visage dans ses draps. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour voir ça et Nitori en remercia silencieusement le ciel.

Le nageur respira l'air frais nocturne qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre et serra aussi fort qu'il put, son oreiller contre son torse.  
Mentalement, il se réprimanda d'avoir eu ce genre d'idée.  
Surtout que Momo était...

_ Nitori- Senpai ! Je suis rentré !

...Là !  
Nitori fixa la porte par laquelle Momotarou s'était engouffré avec une surprise non dissimulée.  
Le garçon aux yeux dorés lui souriait tendrement.  
Il portait son éternel tee-shirt rose décoré d'une pêche, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et sa respiration haletante.  
Il avait dû courir.

_ Bonsoir, lança un Nitori sceptique  
Il n'était pas censé être au marché ?, s interrogea mentalement le garçon.

Le nageur de dos ferma la porte et balança le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière à l'autre bout de la pièce et sans plus attendre, se jeta sur le lit de Aiichiro.  
Celui aux cheveux rouges avait pris soin de prendre de l'élan. Il atterrit en partit sur le matelas mais également sur le pauvre corps, déjà meurtri, de « Nitori-senpai ».  
Ce dernier retint un rictus de douleur mais ne fit rien pour repousser Momo.

A vrai dire, cette proximité était loin d'être désagréable.  
La température du plus jeune était supérieure à celle de Nitori – à cause de son récent effort physique- et, ce contraste était vraiment plaisant.

Mais le nageur aux cheveux gris avait du mal à se laisser aller. Cette proximité avec son colocataire avait le don de lui faire perdre son souffle. D'ailleurs, son torse se soulevait avec difficulté sous la main de Momo.  
Ce dernier repéra rapidement le brutal changement cardiaque et rigola doucement.

Nitori se racla la gorge, cherchant désespérément de quoi détourner l'attention de son colocataire.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé le lit d'en haut, si c'est pour te jeter dans le mien tous les soirs !

Il disait vraiment ça pour la forme. Histoire de se ressaisir un peu devant le premier année.  
Celui-ci ricana et plaça sa main au creux de la nuque du poisson d'eau douce.  
Aiichiro rougit violemment.

_ Ne sois pas méchant Nitori-Senpai, lui répondit Momotarou d'un ton enjoué. Je suis presque sûr que ça te fait plaisir !

Et voilà, Nitori était percé à jour !

_ En plus, reprit le petit Mikoshiba, je suis revenu parce que tu as dit que tu n'allais pas bien. Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ?

Ah oui, ce fameux message !

_ « J'ATSD »? demanda le plus âgé des deux

_ J'ATDS, le corrigea aussitôt Momo. J'Arrive Tout De Suite.

C'était donc ça ?!  
Nitori leva les yeux au ciel. Pourtant, il devrait être habituer aux bizarreries du garçon !

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé de raccourcir ta soirée pour moi ! Dit le nageur de brasse alors que cette attention lui faisait profondément plaisir

«La loutre du Japon » s'éleva à la hauteur de la nuque du garçon aux cheveux gris et y enfouit sa tête. Son nez frotta contre la peau de Nitori. Ce dernier s'embrasa brusquement et regarda Momo du coin de l'œil.

_ Oui, mais je m'inquiètais et je préfère rester avec toi.

Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya un peu plus sur Nitori. Décidément, le deuxième année avait perdu tout pouvoir sur son contrôle cardiaque. Sa respiration était saccadée et sa température corporelle était montée en flèche.

_ Nitori- senpai ? Murmura doucement Momotarou

Son souffle se répercuta avec délice sur la peau d'Aiichiro.

_ Hmm ? Lui répondit le deuxième année

_ Je peux dormir à côté de toi ca soir ?

Nitori écarquilla les yeux et eut, malgré lui, un hoquet de surprise.

_ Euh...no..non, bredouilla t il en tentant de remettre ses idées en place

Bon dieu, ce gamin le mettait dans tous ses états !

Momo approcha dangereusement ses lèvres du cou de son aîné et Nitori sentit son sourire contre sa peau.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda celui aux cheveux rouge d'une voix boudeuse

Il n'avait quasiment pas décollé ses lèvres pour parler et le garçon aux yeux azur en eut le tournis.

_ Parce que, Momo !

Il avait répondu avec plus de volonté, en espérant que son colocataire n'insisterait pas, se sachant incapable de lui résister.

Cependant, et contre toute attente, la jeune loutre se leva, un moue contrite barrant ses lèvres.

_ Très bien, dit il, déçu.

Il se décolla, visiblement à contre cœur, et monta l'échelle vers son propre sourit en l'entendant grogner contre le désordre sur son matelas. Le nageur de dos se débarrassa de ses chaussettes et les envoya rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements au sol, avant de gigoter dans son lit, à la recherche d'une position confortable. Nitori entendit les ressorts grinçer et rigola doucement.

_ Bonne nuit, dit il alors que le bruit strident se clamer.

Il n'eut aucune réponse en retour et, un lourd silence plana dans la pièce, si bien que Nitori crut que son ami s'était endormi.  
Pourtant, le jeune Mikoshiba bougea à nouveau et passa sa tête par dessus la rambarde de son lit, dans le but d'apercevoir son colocataire.

Aiichiro eut un mouvement de recul. Décidément, ce gamin tenait plus du singe que de la loutre !

Momo lui sourit tendrement, ses grands yeux brillant d'un air de malice.

_ Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Dit celui aux cheveux gris en voyant que Momo ne bougeait pas.

_ Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? Susurra le cadet en souriant de plus belle.

Nitori rougit – encore- en voyant à quoi il faisait allusion.

_ Momo ! S'insurgea t il, d'un ton vaguant entre autorité et désarroi

_ Senpai, s'il te plaît...supplia le plus jeune d'une voix mielleuse

« Senapi » se releva sur ses coudes et fixa le nageur. Il allait céder à ce que Momo lui demandait, et il le savait.

_ S'il te plait... chuchota t il avec insistance.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus se redressa complètement et posa en douceur ses mains sur les joues du nageur de dos.  
Il approcha son visage du sien et s'arrêta pour contempler les traits de Momotarou.

Son nez retroussé était affreusement mignon et ses yeux, si captivant, que Nitori eut du mal à s'en détacher.  
Momo s'avança légèrement, encourageant Nitori à aller au bout de son geste.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin, se scellant dans un baiser chaste et délicat qui provoqua des papillons dans le ventre des deux compagnons.

C'était agréable. Très agréable.  
Nitori avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'une légère caresse, parfumée à la pêche.  
Cependant, le plaisir prit fin -un peu trop rapidement au goût de l'adolescent au cheveux gris.  
Ce dernier baissa la tête, rouge de plaisir. Il fallait vraiment que son cœur arrête de battre aussi vite.

Le plus jeune s'avança du mieux qu'il put, au devant de son colocataire. La rambarde grinça dans un bruit extrêmement strident, à croire qu'elle allait se briser. Le poisson d'eau douce releva les yeux, soudainement inquiet pour le cadet.

C'est à ce moment là que Momo en profita pour faire glisser une langue gourmande sur les lèvres de Nitori. Il s'y attarda avec un plaisir non dissimulé. La bouche du garçon au regard cobalt était devenu la meilleure friandise au monde. Et le jeune Mikoshiba en était friand !

Il se décolla de sa confiserie, rien que pour pouvoir observer la réaction de son ami.  
Aiichiro avait l'air de sortir d'une profonde apnée. Un véritable poisson hors de l'eau !  
Cette comparaison fit sourire Momotarou.

_ Mais... mais..commença le plus âgé, incapable de trouver ses mots.

_ Nitori-Senpai...tes lèvres ont un goût de chlore ! Tu as mangé des pastilles de magnésium? Demanda le jeune Momotaru, surexité. Dis, dis Nitori-senpai, je peux en avoir?

**Alors? Pitié pas de tomates! **


End file.
